The present invention relates to two way communication of a single dynamic configured high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable. HDMI is a digital interface that is capable of carrying high-definitional video and digital audio channels all in one cable. HDMI delivers high quality audio and video without the risk of quality loss due to the conversion or compression of a video or audio signal.